


Special Snowflake

by p00rb01



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00rb01/pseuds/p00rb01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus go to a multiverse party at AT!Sans' place where they meet a better version of themselves. And Sans gets jealous.<br/>Why can't his life be that good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes writing my first fanfic at 2 am... that'll go well.

Timelines are weird things. They don't make much sense and...there are tons of them. Don't try to think about it. It might send you into spiraling depression to know how un-special you are. There are thousands of versions of you all over the multiverse. You're just one. If your timeline fucked up. Another you did something to make it better. And so on and so forth..

Like right now.

You're at a party with all these other Sans' and Papyrus'. All from different universes...Or just timelines where someone made a different decision in life.. Sadly for you. Your timelines decision that differed you from the other Underfell Sans here is...Papyrus.

Yep. Just their Papyrus.

Their Papyrus isn't as awful as yours is. He's.. different. He says rude and hurtful things to his brother but..never strikes him. He boasts like your brother.. But.. in a way that makes it easy to tell he's lying about being so bad. He's nice to the kid.. Touching him makes him flip out in a comedy of errors. Red in the face, flailing lanky limbs, knocking shit over or hiding behind his Sans in an attempt to get the affection to leave..

You've been sitting here for the past hour just watching them interact with everyone. And.. Everyone seems to love them. Oh how sad how Sans is being treated. Oh but they still love each other. Oh this. Oh that.

They're a mockery to your entire existence.  
The perfect example of all your worries and anxiety.  
Why you hate yourself so much.  
Because.  
If that Papyrus is so much different. Why isn't yours?

Is it because of something you did in your life? Did you deserve this treatment?

How could you NOT think so, when your ideal timeline is standing 10 feet across the room from you. Everything you worked for is THEM. Everything you can't have. Everything you don't deserve.

Your fist clenched around your shorts, head turning away to stare down at AT!Sans' floor. It was a nice dark red shade. Matched his scarf..

Your eyes started to blur as salty red beads crept into your vision. God it stung. But you just gritted your sharp pointed teeth together and bit back the pain. Released the anger. Like always. What else could you do? Be reasonable? Hell no. That might be how normal timelines are. But not your fucked up one.

You quickly rubbed your tears away on your jacket sleeve. The red blending into the black. You saw a pair of boots stop in front of you and your breathing stopped. Pupils disapearing. Shit. Your brother.

Your arm shot down back to your side, head staying down. If your life taught you anything. Its that you DONT look your brother in the eyes. You werent worthy to raise your head to him.

"Sans."

Your shoulders tensed. Was this a test? Did he.. Did he want you to look up?  
Better test the waters first "Y-Yeah, boss?" You chuckled nervously.

"....Are you even going to look at me?"

You felt your fists clench and un-clench the fabric on your legs before slowly looking up. That... wasn't your Papyrus. They might look identical. But he's missing the pure hatred in his eyes. Edge in his step. The point to his look. He seemed almost.. Calm. Which was never a thing with your Pap. He was on guard at all times. You had to be in their universe.. It's kill or be killed..

Your one red eye flashed back at the realization of who this was "Oh. It's you."  
Papyrus' eye socket raised "Yes, idiot. Who else would it be?"

"Uh...My Papyrus?"

"I AM your Papyrus."

"No. I mean my boss. From my timeline?"

He seemed to get it and shrugged "Same thing. I havent noticed any differences in our timelines yet. We're probably just copys with a small difference."

You couldn't help the way your lip curled at that. No difference? "Hey. Boss. No offense but. Are you a fucking idiot?"

The look on Papyrus' face changed to being offended and you flinched back, praying he didnt smack you "uh-wait. i take that back sor-"

"Asshole! Jeez. I was TRYING to be nice." He huffed. Almost..pouting.. Like a fucking babybone. Like how you remember your Pap doing when he was a kid and didnt get what he wanted.

You must've looked pretty surprised because he started to look from left to right, behind him, above him, under himself "....WHAT?!" He huffed, stomping his foot.

You jolted but a small smile crept through on your face "h-heh. Nothing, boss. Just uh.. You really are different from uh.."

Papyrus' cocked his head "Am I? He seemed exactly like me when I spoke to him earlier."

"No. You aren't." You spat back, not intending it to be rude but it just sort of..slipped out that way.

"Oh.. uh..Is that good or bad?"

A small frown tugged at your mouth. Good of course. If you could trade your brother for this one you would. You'd trade your brother for every Papyrus in the place. But you couldn't say that. After all..It's your fault he's like this. If you weren't so damn weak. If you didn't raise him this way. If you...were better. Maybe he would've been.

You felt the depression pull at you from either sides of you. Beconing you to fall. Deep into the mucky suffocating black pit.  
You stood up suddenly and shoved pass him "I-I gotta go."

"Wha-?! Red!" The Papyrus called after you. Using the shitty nickname you were given in this party.

But you stalked off, ignoring the angry call from his Sans at you. Telling you to watch yourself.

You quickly found a room. Just a closet but it'll work and slammed the door shut, hiding in the mass of coats and scarfs as tears sprung to your eyes.

You made a scene.

People were looking at you.

Papyrus definetly saw.

You'll be getting a lesson taught to you once you got back home. Oh god did you never want to go back home. The huge red tears slid down your cheeks and to the arms of your jacket as your hugged your knees to your chest, starting to sob like the weakling you were.

Why were you even alive anymore? You had no use. No function in your society. You only brought your brother hard times. Only caused issues and problems. No matter how hard you worked. No matter how much sleep you lost. It wasnt good enough.  
In the middle of your spiral you heard a small knock on the door. You jumped but tried to answer back through the tears.

"FUCK OFF!" Harsh. But it got the point across.

"..Red. Can I come in?"

It was Papyrus again... He followed you here.

You frowned "No! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"No?"

You flinched. You cant. You cant say no. You let out a whimper "Fine.."

He slowly opened the door and closed it behind himself, plopping down in front of you awkwardly since his tall lanky limbs were squished against your small chubby boney ones. "Nyeh.. Its so small in here.. Couldnt have picked a bigger place to have a break down?" He made a face.

You could tell he was joking. Trying to lighten the mood. But you couldnt deal with that. He was too great. Too perfect.

More tears started to spring up and your hid your face in your arms. Dont let him see you cry. Crying is more beatings. Crying is weak. Crying is annoying. Crying is satisfaction for the winner.

Papyrus frowned and laid a gentle hand on your shoulder, causing you to leap away, knocking over a few coats "PLEASE, NO, IM SORRY!"

He looked shocked and shook his head "Wha-....What has my counter part done to you, red..?"

You froze. How were you suppose to answer that? You've never had to before. You just shook in the corner far away from Papyrus. You shrugged and eventually let out a small quiet reply of "Nothing I didn't have comin'.."

You saw his expression turn from one of confusion and shock to one of hurt and worry. God, would you kill to see that look on Papyrus' face more. Worry. Guilt. Concern. Maybe.. Love? No. Don't get carried away. Monsters DONT love.

"Oh, Sans.. Oh god.." He shook his head "How... How could he.. I.." He turned his head away "I mean.. I know we fought and I was awful.. Calling you names.. Making you feel as if I hated you.. Causing you depression and self image issues b-but.. I'd have never-I... I never.." He closed his eyes sockets, clenching his fists.

You flinched back, still wondering if he was going to attack you at some moment. Papyrus had lured you into fake comfort before.  
Only to give you a even worse beating after when you took it.

'Never take mercy.'

He sighed "Sans.. I know Im not YOUR Papyrus but.. Im so sorry." He frowned.

Tears pooled in your eye sockets again "...Im not falling for it."

"F-Falling for..? Falling for WHAT?"

"YOUR MERCY!" You growled back,

"I'm not MERCYING you, Sans! Im apologizing!"

"ITS A LIE!"

He got that offended look again "Lie? I dont lie!"

"YOU'RE LYING. YOU'RE ALWAYS LYING. YOU'RE A LIAR!" You cried out.

Worry. Thats all you saw now "Sans... Im not your brother. Im not lying to you." He scooted closer.

Your eye started to glow "G-Get back!"

"Sans.. Its okay.." He got even closer.

"BACK OFF!"

"I wont hurt you.."

"IM NOT SO NICE!"

"You wont hurt me."

You started to sob again "YOU DONT KNOW!" Your body froze as you felt two pairs of hands on your cheek bones, gently caressing them "Shhh.. Sans.. Its okay.."  
Your shoulders shook as you cried out a small sob "S-Stop.."

He leaned closer, putting his forehead to yours with a soft 'thonk' "No ones going to hurt you."

"P-Please dont..."

"Sans.. I lo-"

"DONT!" You smacked him back, Papyrus grunt as he hit the door. Rubbing at his bruised skull "Ow! Why?!"

"B-Because!" You sat up on your knees "DONT SAY YOU LOVE ME! DONT PRETEND!"

"P-Pretend-? Sans!"

"JUST DONT, OK?! I CANT TAKE IT! Do what you want to me! Hit me! Break me! Fuck me! Kill me! Make me cry! But d-dont-!" You blubbered "Dont get my hopes up when I gotta go back t-to HIM.."

You have never seen someones eyes look so full of pity. It made you want to be closer to him and simultaniously kill him for pitying you like that..

He sat back up and grabbed you, slowly and causiously as to not freak you out, and brought you closer to him. Into a hug "I wont let you go back to him.. We'll find another way.."

Why did that version of yourself deserve this and you didnt? What did you do wrong? You started to cry, clinging onto him like he was your lifeline. "I-I dont deserve this.."  
"Why do you think you dont deserve this..?"  
"B-Because! I fucked up my baby brother.." You cried "Thats why he hates me so much.. I messed up.. I turned out wrong.. He turned out wrong.. It-It wasnt suppose to be like this.."

He frowned down at you "Sans.. Hey.. You do not deserve what your brother does to you.. In fact.. I know that for a fact.."

"H-How?"

"Because my Sans does not deserve how I treat him. And your Papyrus is worse. So you dont deserve it even more.." He clanked your heads together.

You blubbered like a child "I-I still love him.."

"I know.. Thats why it hurts.."

"Im gross and I deserve what he does.."

"How are you gross?"

"I love him!"

"So? I love my brother. Thats not gross." His eye sockets furrowed

You shook your head "No! I LOVE him! Like.. Different.."

"Oh.." He looked taken a back

You started to pull back "I shouldnt have s-said that. Im sorry, Boss. I'm sorry."

"Sans, wait-" He forced you to stay, gripping onto your upper arms "Its okay. Can I tell you something?"

You frowned, feeling anxious and worried "W-What?"

"I like a Sans."

"You d-wait. A Sans?"

"...Yes. A Sans."

"Not... Your Sans?"

His eyes darted away, slowly returning to lay on your face "No.."

"Who?" Now you were curious. Was it Underswap Sans? He was pretty cute..

He looked awkward "Uh.. Well. You."

Your eye sockets widened "WHAT?!"

"Sh-SHH! Dont YELL. I dont need Sans finding out."

"Y-You.. like me? Wha-No. No you dont. Why would you? You cant. Stop."

He rolled his eyes "Sans. You cant just order me to stop liking you."

"Fuck you! I know.. just..." You flopped back on your pelvis "...Why?"

He blinked, scratching his skull "Uh.. To be honest.. Its awful but.. Its because your so.. broken. and damaged."

Wow. That was a blow to your ego. "...Broken?"

He groaned "Not like that! Just... Youre so hurt and jumpy and in pain.. I.. Want to make it better for you.."

"You like me..because..you pity me.."

"Wha-?! No! Damn it, Sans! I like you because youre great but I like specifically YOU because I want to love you and make you.. er... happy.." He grumbled out, cheek bones going bright red.

You were amazed at seeing your brother with such an expression on his face, AND saying these things? You have to be dreaming.. This cant be an alternate of your Papyrus.. "Oh."

"...Oh? Really, Sans? Oh?"

You huffed "Well! What do you WANT me to say?!"

He rolled his eyes again at you "I dont know! Something thats not 'Oh.'!"

You glared "How bout 'Ah.' or 'I see'?"

He threw his hands up "Argggh! Sans! You are so infuriating!"

You grinned "Did I.. Rattle ya, Boss?"

"OH MY GOD!"

You laughed.

Actually laughed.

You cant remember the last time you had a good laugh.

When you calmed down you looked back up to Papyrus only to find him staring at you memorized. You could practically see the stars in his eyes as he stared into yours.

"Hey... Sans..?"

Red crept to your cheek bones, backing up from him to grumbled "What?"

"...Can I see your eyes?"

"My-what?"

"Yknow.. your pupils..."

You frowned. You never do that. "Uh... Why?"

"I just.. Want to see how they look on you. My sans never does it either.."

You felt worried, but reluctantly did it for him. Your two little white pupils appearing in your sockets. God was that a relief on your body. It felt like how when you've been walking all day and finally get to sit. But imagine you walked nonstop for your whole life. And finally got the chance to sit when you were an adult. And thats how it felt.

Papyrus smiled "You.. Look great. You should keep your eyes like this all the times.. Isnt it also easier on you? Since you're a 1hp monster."

Your face got redder "M-Maybe-But uh-"

"I think it is attractive." He shrugged in a matter of fact manner.

Your pupils disapeared. How were you going to handle that? Oh god.

You were brought out of your worry with the feeling of teeth clacking against your own, forcing your white pupils back. You gasped into the skela-kiss.

Papyrus was... kissing you.. Gently too. He snaked a arm around your back to pull you closer, other hand carresing your cheek.  
Before you had time to reciprocate or even gather a piece of mind to function with, he pulled back. But your foreheads still connected his skull to yours "There they are.." He whispered

You audibly gulped, staring wide eyed up at him, your white round pupils morphing into small hearts.

He started to snicker at that, muttering something about how you look so stupidly cute. You couldnt gather much because you were already pulling him in roughly for another kiss.


	2. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets heated in the closet with Papyrus and Sans.  
> Will they get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut... As per request! Another chapter!

You were just pulled into a rough kiss by Sans. Not your Sans. But one that needed it more. Maybe.. you did too.

He was rough around the edge, didnt know how to be gentle and carrying probably. You could tell by how he jumped you like that. Tugging at your scarf, pushing you against the door. You didn't mind the roughness but thats now how you were going to be.

You tried to lead him into a more gentle kiss but he wasn't having it. You felt wet against your teeth and figured he had conjured up his tongue. You conjured yours in return, allowing him in as you both begun to kiss on a deeper level. Poor Sans. You could tell he was pooring all his feelings out from the other Papyrus onto you. Letting it out. Needing affection from anyone and anywhere. So. You'll do just that. You ARE the great and evil Papyrus after all.

You gently pushed him back and against the wall, kissing his cheek bone with a light 'clack'. He was utterly red, sweat beeds dripping down his face from over using his magic. You gave the sad version of your brother and smile "Just lay down and let me do the work for you, princess."

Wow. You didnt think his face could get any redder. But there it goes.

"F-Fuck you! Im not a prince-oooh~" His eyes went black, cutting off his scentence as you kissed at his collar bone. Softly licking at the little nicks and scrapes.

You crept a boney hand up under his red shirt, peeking up to make sure it was alright with him "Sans. If ever you want to stop. Actually stop. Because I know you say 'no' a lot when you don't mean it. Say.. Snowflake."

You saw his face morph into disgust and confusion "Snowflake? What the actual fuck?"

"What?! Got a better one?"

"...No. W-Whatever.." He grumbled but laid back "P-Pap- uh boss.. just-"

"Papyrus, Sans. My names Papyrus. You are allowed to say it, yknow.. Or Pap.. Papy?" You raised a eye socket at that "You realize that Im not your Papyrus. Im not THAT mean. You dont have to call me boss. I'm your brother."

You saw more tears spring to his eyes, probably over whelmed by how 'well' you were treating him. Like a regular person. Like how you SHOULD treat a person. Hod it made you sick to your stomach to see him so happy about such little things. But then again.. He was happy.. And thats all you can do right now. Is make him happy.

You lent down and kissed the small red tears away "Shhh.. Sans.."

He sniffled "P-Pap.."

A smile stretched across your face "Yes, brother?"

He just shook his head and held onto you "N-Nothing.."

You nodded and continued to kiss at the damaged skeletons bones. Pulling up his shirt to see tones of scratches and scars. Burns even. You couldn't even imagine what this poor little skeletons been through. More than you. And you're a royal gaurdsmen. He's so... strong. Brave. Amazing. How could his Papyrus not see that? He knew he had issues with conveying how great he thought his Sans was. Just spitting insults to make him work harder. To make things better. Make him stronger. But that was wrong and...now its just out of habit.. But hurting Sans? He couldn't even imagine how fucked up that Papyrus has to be in his head to hurt his big brother. The one who raised and cared for him. Does nothing but tries to impress him.. Ugh.. No. Stop thinking about it. This is about Sans.

You licked at all the wounds and Sans' panting and noises going louder.

You had to hush him a few times but for the most part he was at an okay volume. Until he was laying there, bone naked. A red mess. From his blushing, sweat, and your saliva. He was quivering from pleasure, tugging at you to do something. Anything. You could see it in his eyes. They had returned to those cute little white hearts. You breifly wondered if all Sans' do that. Or if he's just special. You wouldn't doubt it.

You begun to caress his pelvis and he bucked up against you, grinding himself up against you. You kissed him again "Sans. If you wanna stop now say so. Or if you want to keep going I can."

He quickly shook his head "P-Please-Um-If you I mean. D-Dont mind. Please? I've been g-good."

You smiled down at him "You've been insanely good, Sans. You're always such a good boy."

He moaned at the compliment. Yep. You figured that was a kink of his.

You dipped down to kiss all over his skull "You're so good at everthing you do. So strong and brave.. Work too hard."

He whimpered and kissed back when he could, tugging at you again "P-Papy.."

You grinned at the nickname. When did Sans get so cute..?

"How do you want it, brother?"

He groaned in embarrasment and turned his head away from you, but you felt the magic shift in the air. You glanced down toward his pelvis to find he had conjured a vagina. You slowly nodded and kissed his cheek, muttering "Alright, sweetie.."

You conjured your own penis and lent down, kissing and lapping at Sans.

He burst into tears, wiggling and pushing down on you "G-God, P-Papy! Please!"

You drug your tongue up his entrence "Hm~?"

"Y-You're so~ MMM~! Fuck! So SLOW a-and GENTLE!"

You snickered "This is about you, Sans. I want to make you feel as good and loved as possible."

He let out the smallest whimper "P-Paaaaap~"

You released him, ignoring the whine that came from it "Oh hush. I'm going to put it in. Isn't that what you wanted?"

His eye sockets went wide "Yes! Yes yes yes! Please, Pap."

You snorted and leant forward to kiss him while you slowly entered him. Letting out a small groan into his mouth. He felt amazing.

He gasped and arched against you, releasing a hearty moan.

You looked down at him with a smile, panting "B-Brother. Conjure your soul."

"Mmmm~hm? W-What? Why?" He looked slightly scared now. Damn it. Quit thinking you're going to hurt him, Sans. You would NEVER. You've never even chucked a bone at your Sans! He's the one who does that. You say a mean thing. He throws something at you and snarks back. It works. But. Anyway.

You kissed him again "Just do it for me, don't be scared. Look." You made your own appear and you brought it closer to him.

He looked awestruck, reaching to touch it with worry. Like you'd snatch it away or hurt him at any moment. But. Of course. You didnt. So he ran his boney fingers lond your soul. You groaned, wanting to start thrusting but you let him play for a bit. Eventually he trusted you and conjured up his own. You smiled and softly placed them together. Feeling the bond start to happen, feeling eachother thoughts. Feelings. Memories. Wants. Needs.

You couldn't hold back anymore. You started to gently thrust into him and he groaned, panting and pushing back against you to make it go faster.

"P-Pap! JESUS! Shit! Please!" That was loud but fuck if you cared anymore. You just sped up, causing him to make more of those cute noises. Sans tossed his skull back to lay on the pile of jackets that had fallen earlier.  
You pulled his pelvis up to get a better angle to thrust deeper and faster into him, not breaking the soul connection for a moment. It was so strong. So breathtakingly amazing. Sans felt so good pressed against you.

He started to moan your name louder, as did you occasionally. You felt the end nearing and picked up speed again. He was crying out in pleasure at this point. And if you were paying attention you could've heard noises behind the closet door. But you werent. You were too focused on Sans.

"P-PAPYRUS! ARGH! AH!"

"S-Saaaans~" You moaned, all most there just a little more.

"I-I lOVE YOU!" You felt Sans constrict around you. That mixed with those wonderful three words had you spill over inside of Sans "S-SANS!" You panted and slowly pulled out after.

Everything was silent as you started to kissed at him and whisper sweet nothings. That is.. Until..

"....Bro?"

You froze. Shit. Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET WITH YOUR COMMENTS THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH <3 I legit almost cried cuz honestly i didnt think this was that good but you guys gave me confidence to keep it going. Thank you! Again!


	3. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Sans meets Papyrus and is having none of his shit. Sometimes brats just need to be put in their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus 3 chapters in one day. im on a damn roll. hope u guys like it!!!  
> thank you for all the kudos and comments <3

Here you were just talking to OG Sans about different puns. Going back and forth. When he saw that other Underfell Sans shoved your brother aside and stomp off like a little bitch. Your eye socket twitched and you turned to him, ready to fight "HEY, RED. You better fucking watch yourself." You snarled.

You dont know how his timeline is. But in YOUR timeline. You don't fuck with your brother while youre in some sort of hissy fit.

But he just left into some closet, and your eye rolled over to your Papyrus. He looked...worried? What the fuck? What for? You stalked up to him, holding up a finger to Sans. Yeah. Dick move. But more important things were happening. You glared up at him "The shits that punks problem, bro?"

He jumped, not even realizing you were there. And snapped out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes darted down to you "Oh, Sans. Uh. Nothing.. I just...uh.. I gotta go talk to him.." He walked toward the closet, ignoring you. You raised a eye socket at that but let it slide. Maybe that Sans' Papyrus would know what was wrong with his fucking attitude.

So you wander around searching through the copious amounts of Papyrus' to find that one. You know the one. Your nickname might be edgy but HE is definetily the edgy Pap. He was easy to spot so you stomped over and snatched him by the scarf "Hey. Papyrus."

He flailed back but when he saw it was you his eyes turned cold and unfeeling. Almost.. Pissed? For what? You stared into his eyes "The fucks with your Sans?"

He swatted your hand away "Release me, you filth!"

Your socket raised again and you took a small step back. Excuse you? No. You don't swat someone. He isn't your Papyrus. He doesnt get to just call you names. The corner of your mouth twitched upward as you let out a pained snicker "Wanna run that by me again, Pap?"

"Thats BOSS to you. Has your Papyrus not taught you ANY manners at all, mutt?" He snarled back.  
Oh. Oh that was RICH. Was this how he treated his Sans? Hm. From the looks of it. You're probably getting off easy because you dont 'belong to him.' You out right laughed "Mutt? That all you got, princess?" Your left eye begun to glow red.

He raised his hand to you "PRINCESS?! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, CREETIN!"

That does it. A bone appeared and was chucked at the assholes head. The lanky skeleton fell to the ground, obviously not prepared for a Sans to fight back. You took a step closer, looming over your brothers look-a-like menacingly.

"First of all. It's Cretin. If you're going to threaten me. Do it properly. Second of all. That's not how this works." You laughed "You don't.. deserve.. respect. You EARN it. By being someone who everything THINKS deserves it." You held his arms down with your magic. He seemed shocked at the amount of power you had. Had his Sans seriously not fought back? Wow. Nice kid. "But. A BRAT like you. Doesn't deserve anything but a spanking and a time out." You grinned wickedly.

Papyrus' cheek bones flushed red "Y-You cannot do this to me! YOU'RE JUST A 1HP MONSTER!"

You couldn't have laughed hard enough "Are-Are you seriously THAT fucking STUPID?" You held your stomach as you laughed "How nice is your Sans to not just fucking put you in your place? Listen. Lil' bro." You bent down, grabbing him roughly by the jaw and turned his face up to look into your eyes "Any Sans in this room...could kick your ass..Including yours. So next time you're doing whatever it is you DO to Red... imagine this... If you keep it going.." Your pupils vanished but your grin didnt "I'm gonna give you a bad time." You shoved his face back and stood, seeing the absolute shock and disgust on the tall skeletons face. His eye sockets had shrunk to almost the size of pin pricks. So. You let him go but not before walking out to get some fresh air.

You only made it out the door behind someone grabbed your arm. You growled and looked back, but seeing Underswap you. Little blue berry.

He practically beamed up at you "That was-really sweet! What you did for Red!"

"...it really wasnt. I didnt fucking appreciate his attitude."

"But! You uh you stuck up for him!" The little stars in his eyes sparkled. It really should be illegal to be that peppy and cute. Just.. radiating it.

He tore yourself away, trying to leave again.

"He's gonna be so happy when he finds out! Youre like.. his.. his HERO!"

You froze. Hero? No. You weren't. You were an awful person brought up in an awful universe. You couldn't stand most of the people in your universe. All of your 'friends'. Everyones attitude is fake. Everyones fake. All trying to be scary and evil when they all know god damn well they arent. But..you? You actually were. You didnt hesitate to kill that kid. Again. And again. And again. And you would've continued if Papyrus hadn't jumped in.

Papyrus.. the only good thing in your dull life..

No.

You werent a hero.

"...Im not. But thanks, blue berry." You barely turned your head back to look at the happy version of yourself.

He smiled "You want company?"

"Not really... Ill be back in a bit. If you see my bro. Tell him." You gave him a small curt wave and begun your walk. You were only out in the cold for maybe a few moments when you heard someone behind you. You froze, using a 'shortcut' to get behind them. Of course who was in front of you was that brat.

Your mouth twitched "What."

He swung around to face you, seeming even MORE shocked. He.. has to know his brother can do these things... Right?

"Y-You uh.. I want to battle!"

"...Battle?" You scoffed. What was this idiot doing.

"YES! YOU CLAIM TO ME STRONGER THAN I. SO WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT."

You groaned. Work. No. "Hey. Can't you just..not be a utter fucking piece of shit? I really dont WANT to fight. Id rather go take a nap."

"NAP?! YOU ARE A SANS! YOU DO NOT NAP!"

You snorted "Have you talked to the other sans'? Because uh..besides like blue berry.. thats like...all we do."

He crossed his arms over one another, coking his pelvis to the side "My brother never naps. If he did. He would've been dead where he slept."

You stared, unimpressed. He was just a brattier showey-er version of your brother after all. He wasn't an actual threat. Why this Sans let Papyrus run all over him, you'll never understand.. "Uh huh.. Well. Your brother sounds like he really loves you."

He scoffed at the word "Your Papyrus really needs to teach you a lesson!"

You smirked back "Oh? You gonna do that for him?"

He snarled and stomped over, eye glowing bright red as he readied an attack. You quickly dodged all the bones flying at you. God damn it. You growled and jumped back from the bones "HEY! CAN I ASK YOU A SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION?!"

He tossed another sharpened bone at you, which of course you dodged, "NO!"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DICK?!"

You could practically see the fire burning in his eyes. The black soulless eyes. And.. double time. Two bones at once turned into 3 to 4 to him furiously chucking sharpened bones toward your soul. Luckily.. you could keep up.. "WHY DONT YOU SHUT UP?!"

One almost hit you and thats where you drew the line. You lifted him into the air with you magic "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A FUCKING LESSON, PAPYRUS. I dont know if it was bad parenting on his part or just you being a spoiled rotten little BRAT. But it ends NOW." You strolled up to him as he tried to wiggle out of your grasp. which is..well..impossible.

"P-Put me down! I COMMA-!"

"You don't command SHIT." You glared "Your Sans may let you get away with this shit. But I aint so fuckin nice." You pointed, usual grin plastered on your face "I may be a push over. I may let my brother talk me down to a spiral of never ending DEPRESSION. And I let him yell. I let him pout. I let him whine. But if he ever even so much as put his PINKEY TOE OUT SIDE THAT LINE. He got knocked back down into place. Because I am OLDER. I am STRONGER. And we are EQUALS in thi-"

"You dont have the guts to hurt me!" He spat back at you.

Your pupil vanished again and without a second thought you slammed him down into the snow tw-no three times then back up in the air "Heh...I dont believe.. I was finished talking... Papyrus.."

He groaned in pain "F-FUCK!"

"Yeah..hurts..dont it? How about you think 'bout this.. next time you get the URGE-!" SLAM "To hurt your SANS-!" SLAM "AGAIN!" SLAMS. "heh..lookie there... 1hp.." You smiled and gently laid him on the ground "Now. We're equals."

He held his soul to his chest, panting in pain, staring up at you in... amazement? Ugh. Gross. You just rolled your eyes and started back to the house. "I'm going back.. This place is deserted anyways... Nothing but TRASH."

You were expecting Papyrus to follow. Like a weird dog that just.. wants to get hit. And he did.. Ugh.. You were kink shamming the fuck out of him right now.

What you WERENT expecting was to come back to AT!Sans' place to hear your brothers moans fill the room. The sans' and Papyrus' looking just as disturbed as you were. Especially when it ended. You slowly walked up to the door. Knocking twice "....Bro?"

You heard a familiar 'NYEH!' And a tone of fumbling and clothes ruffling. God you felt sick to your stomach. You knew your brother was weird. But... THIS weird? The door flew open and you saw your brother standing there in half of his own clothes and your counter parts shorts.. Said counter part laying behind him, scrambling to shove his shirt back on, laying there in your brothers booty shorts. "S-Sans! H-Hey-um-i-uh-i can-i can explain!"

He got a pair of empty eye sockets staring at him, a fake ass grin plastered on your face "Heh. Yeah.. How bout we go HOME, Bro?"

"B-But Sans, look-You dont understand!"

"BRO! Hey." You patted his shoulder "Its...heh...its cool...sfine.. just uh...lets go.. you can even bring your uh..." You stared down at the other sans "You can bring Red."

Edgy Pap scoffed behind you "NO YOU CANNOT!"

Your head turned to him, stiffly and strained. Trying to keep on the 'shitd fine' face "Yes. We are. Oh and heh.. youre coming too."

You heard Red scramble to get up "Pa-SHIT! Um-B-Boss! Im sorry! P-Please dont be mad I-Uh-!"

He threw up a hand, causing him to flinch. Ugh. You'll deal with that later.. "Hey. Red. It's chill. He aint gonna hurt you anymore. I'm personally taking care of it.."

He looked taken aback "Y-You? But-Uh-"

"Your eye twitched "SHUT UP! Everyone..just... shut up.." You threw your arm out, opening the multiverse rip "GET IN."

You could hear the other Papyrus' and Sans' chattering but.. you couldn't have given less of a fuck at this very moment. It's amazing really. You just shoved the three morons in and closed it behind you, stepping into your world. Your timeline. After a day like today. It felt so good to be home.


	4. Bad Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Papyrus become THIS BAD? Will him and his Sans work it out? Probably not. But. We'll find out together.

You were very rudely shoved into the other timeline. Your feet stumbled under you as you fought to regain your balance, grabbing onto the hand rail. Realizing he had opened the portal up high in what seemed like your upstairs in yours and your idiot 'brothers' house.

You glared back at him, opening your mouth to yell some insult at Edgy. But you were cut off by a hand shooting up to your face in a 'shoosh' motion. You have never been so offended in your life. A lower-a SANS shushing YOU. The amazing, and oh so great, Papyrus! You felt something in your bones and you werent quite sure if it was hatred, disgust, or excitement. But either way it made you want to smash his skull in with a particularly sharp bone.

His glared hardened on each of you "Alright. So. We're so not going to be invited to the next party."

You heard your double start to whine like a fucking child "B-But-Sans! We didnt MEAN TO!"

"I dont care what you 'meant' to do, bro! You fucked-" You could practically feel the awkward tension as Edgys eyes laid on your brothers "H-Him!" He quickly snapped out of it, going back to locking eyes with the Papyrus "In A.T's closet! ON HIS JACKETS. Loudly! For literally everyone to hear!"

Your eyes flicked to your dopple ganger as he frowned "Sans.. I know.. I'm so-"

"Damn straight you're sorry! I put up with enough shit than to also have to deal with... your APPARENT Brother issues!" His face contorted.

"I-I don't have 'brother issues', asshole!"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DO, PAP!" His hand gestured to Sans

The other Papyrus huffed indignantly "He isn't YOU, though!"

Sans tossed his arms into the air "He might as well BE! WE look exactly the same!"

"I-I don't just like him based on his looks, Sans!"

"You *FUCKED* him! OBVIOUSLY AT SOME POINT LOOKS CAME INTO PLAY! AND THATS WHERE IT CREEPS ME OUT!"

Papyrus frowned at the way Sans phrased it. Obviously hurt by his brothers words. What a babybone.

You smirked quietly to yourself before a finger was jammed in your face, causing you to step back against the railing. "AND YOU! Don't think I've forgotten about this shit! You need to knock off with the bratty attitude-!" BRATTY ATTITU-?! "And quit being a SHITTY brother!" Your eyes flared with rage as you stepped forward.  
"THAT-" Your arm gestured to the quivering sack of shit across the hall from you "-SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER. IS NOT. BY ANY MEANS. MY 'BROTHER'. ALSO! This has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" You snarled. Like hell were you going to let this 1hp shit stain tell you how to treat YOUR lacky.

He stood toe to toe with you, your chests pressing together in a intimidating way as he breathed out "It.. has everything to do with me now, buddy."

Your eyes hardened right back "Whys that?"

"Because now.. My brothers a part of this. And if you fuck my my brother. You fuck with me."

You smirked "So what? Your little baby brother has to be protected by you? What a sorry excuse for a Papyrus. I really am ashamed that we even share a name."

You heard the other Papyrus made a offended 'NYEH?!' Sound, about to come at you before a lamp across the room started to be engulfed in red flames and lifts up into the air. Everyone froze and the room went cold.  
Edgy chuckled darkly "Oh... You're dead now, buddy."

You felt a growl rumble in your very core before being cut off by your imposter. "Hey! I don't need your protection, Sans!" he huffed "I'm perfectly fine dealing with this myself!" That seemed to snap the other Sans out of it, the lamp dropping back onto it's stand.

Edgy's eye rolled in the empty socket, turning to his brother "Sure, pap."

Papyrus' face flushed as he got even more embarrassed, limbs flailing like a fool "IT'S TRUE! I GOT THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT YOU BEFORE!"

"You didn't get through SHIT. I've always been picking up your slack! I just let you THINK you did by yourself to make you happy!" He pointed.

Papyrus shook in anger "Tha-Thats not true!"

"No?" He scoffed "Why do you think I'm always so tired?! Never finish any of MY tasks! Its so I can make sure YOU don't fuck up and get yourself killed!"

"I-I got into the royal guar-!"

"With MY help!"

"I-I captured the human!"

"THE HUMAN BEFRIENDED YOU!"

You could see 'yourself' snap "Y-Y'KNOW, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONGER AND OLDER DOESNT MEAN-!"

"Doesn't mean WHAT?!" Edgy spat back

Papyrus stomped him foot and yelled "IT DOESNT MEAN YOU'RE SMARTER!"

Edgy stepped forward "NO! IM *SMARTER* BECAUSE *YOU'RE* A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I-I'm not an idiot! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"Wow. Nice come back, Einstein. Did Undyne help you with that?" He snickered

The other Papyrus got flustered "N-No! And-It was a good come back!" Sans beside him put his hand on Papyrus' upper arm "Pap-Hey.. It uh.. Its okay.."

Papyrus pulled back "It is NOT!"

Your brother flinched back from him and you felt something weird rumble in the pit of your what would be stomach. "S-Sorry, Sans.. I.. Just.. "

Edgy scoffed "Hey! Idiot! We're talking here!"

His eyes snapped back up to his brothers "SANS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Why dont you MAKE me?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh that's right. You CANT."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're too weak!"

"SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD!" He took a step forward, fire in his eyes.

Edgy snarled "Moron."

Papyrus' stomped his foot again "I SAID *STOP*!"

"IMBECILE!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU *ARE*!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"I WONT!"

Papyrus shook, trying so hard to say something that would hurt his brother but it slipped out anyways "I *HATE* YOU!"

You all froze. The air in the room thick. Papyrus' hands quickly smacked over his own mouth. In some sort of attempt to force the words back in. The idiot.

Your eyes flicked to Edgy as his face went dark. Pupils vanishing again. Ooh this should be good. Your idiot brother began to back away from the both of them.

Edgy shook his head "Ya? Then HE can be your new brother. Let him deal with your ungreatful ass." He did that weird teleporty vanishy thing again that still baffled you.

The other you darted to where the other Sans once stood, desperate to try to stop him. His hands grabbing into air as his brother left. He frowned "SANS! WAIT! COME BACK! IM SORRY!" He looked around frantically "I-I didnt mean it!"

You scoffed. You couldn't believe that sniffling piece of shit was suppose to be you. Caring for such a stupid thing. So what if he said he hated his Sans? Sans' were replaceable. They weren't anything special. That fact was proven by the party earlier. Thousands of Sans'. All the same as the last. Annoying. Small. Weak. Runts.

You saw your other self run down the stairs and out the door in an attempt to find his brother. Only calling out a "STAY HERE!" behind him to you both. You and Sans stood there staring at the door as it shut. Your eyes flicked over to Sans, when your eyes meant he jumped back.

"L-Listen, Bro, uh-I'm sorry about-"

You snarled "Who SAID you could call me that improper term?!"

His pupils shrunk and he froze "O-Oh-shit-uh sorry. Boss! Boss. It uh it just slipped out."

You made your way over to him, towering over the embarrassment threateningly "Just SLIPPED out?" You 'tsked' and slapped him hard across the jaw "OH LOOK. That also just SLIPPED."

He made a pained squeak noise and hit the floor, grasping his bruised cheek bone "FUCK! MMG!" He bit his metaphorical tongue to keep from saying something he knew he shouldn't.

You shook your head "Pitiful. Get up."

He looked up at you worriedly "H-Huh?"

"We're going home."

"Wh-What?! But-P-Pap said to stay put!"

You reached down and yanked him back up by his collar "WHOS IN CHARGE HERE?!"

"Y-You! You! I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

That brought a smirked to your face. He was let go, dropped to the cold hard ground "That's more I like it." You waved your hand and forced the portal to your timeline open. Literally kicking Sans in. You followed after "Now. About the party." You spat.

He curled up on the ground already holding his hands up to protect himself "I-I didnt mean to-"

"Didnt mean to WHAT?! Embarrass me?! Become even more DISGUSTING than you already are?!"

Sans cried "I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU MAD! Please dont hurt me!"

"AND WHY SHOULDNT I?!"

He looked up at you through his finger with pleading eyes "B-Because we're brothers?"

Your eyes rolled on command "Since when Do I care about us being-?!"

"B-Because I'LL DIE?" He tried.

Your eyes narrowed at his HP level. You did smack him pretty hard. If you hurt him anymore he would turn to dust for sure. "...And why should I care?"

He started to ball, red disgusting tears rolling down his face "B-Because I love you?"

You recoiled at the word. LOVE?! What a revolting thing. How disgusting. How lewd. How AWFUL. "The FUCK?"

He hesitantly sat up, knowing you wouldn't risk killing him. The smug bastard. "P-Pap told me.. brothers are supposed to love each other.. Monsters love, Boss.." He frowned "Why can't we? Why do you hate me?"

Why do you HATE him? For a thousand reasons of course! "What kind of idiotic question is that?!"

He sniffled "Because I dont hate YOU... Even though you hurt me.. You're still my little bro.."

Your hand instantly went up to slap him and he coward but you stopped yourself before you made contact with bone. You cant. You told yourself. You couldnt KILL him.. What use would he be then? Your hand shook as you pulled it back. Wanting nothing more than to teach your brother whats what. "Stop that nonsense. Or I'll a-actually kill you!" You stuttered. Why did you stutter? Your mannerisms are faltering. You're showing him the real you. Back up. Back up.

He shakily looked up at you again "Boss..?"

"Shut up!"

"Why.. Why didn't you kill me..?"

"I told you to shut your fucking MOUTH, *pest*"

"But why?"

"I DONT OWE YOU AN EXPLANATION!"

"But WHY?"

You clenched your fists together so hard the began to shake "Because!" You screamed out finally, after taking a few breaths you continued. "Because.. You would be no use to me dead."

You could see his disgusting eyes get HOPEFUL. Ugh. What did that Papyrus do? "I-I'm of use to you..?" He fucked up EVERYTHING. Everything you worked for. Everything you did to break Sans into a tool of use. 

"NO!"

"But you just said..-"

"I DIDNT SAY THAT!"

"But you kinda-"

"SHUT *UP*, SANS!"

"I mean something to you..?"

You growled "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Do you.. care about me?" He said hopefully

"NO!"

He stood up slowly and cautiously "Bro.."

"DO. NOT. CALL ME THAT!" You shrieked.

He shuffled his way over to you, your eyes narrowed and you took a step back again "What-What are you doing? Sans! Stop this immediately! I WILL HURT YOU!"

His arms wrapped around your midsection, pressing close to you. What was this? What was he doing?! Gross! Get him OFF! Your hands fumbled with trying to gently make him release you without hurting him and killing him "G-Get off! Now! SANS! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!"

He just nuzzled his skull into your midsection, letting his tears soak into your shirt.

"OBEY ME! OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! S-SANS! OH MY FUCKING GOD! STOP THIS *NOW* OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You tugged at the back of his hoodie to no avail. He held on tight to you.

You continued to try to pry him off. You did everything you could. Use the blunt end of a bone to use like a pry bar, shove him by his skull, try to pick him up, wiggle out, and even tickle him away. But NOTHING worked. It was so aggravating. Eventually you gave up and just stood there with your arms raised the the air awkwardly. Why wouldn't he just let you go? It's been.. You check the watch on your right wrist and 'tch'ed again. 15 minutes! You still had not come up with a plan to wiggle your way out of this without killing the idiot. You huffed and dropped your tired arms, not holding Sans, but they were just laying there. You were seriously considering just killing him at this point.

After an hour your slowly moved to sit on the floor to rest your tired legs. Your eye socket twitching as he moved in time with you and swooped onto your lap. You laid your skull back against the wall you were leaning on, glaring up at the basements ceiling. Why you were still allowing this you would never know. But he better get his fill. Because this was never happening again.

He mumbled something against your battle body. You huffed and glared down at him "I can't hear you, fuckwad."

He peeked up at you "I'm sorry for being a bad brother.."

You silently stared, something in you hurting. Sans was a bad brother. He was awful. You hated him. He never listened to you when you were younger. Always pushed you away. Too busy working on whatever was in that secret room. You and tried and tried. Until one day you snapped.

You were about 8 years old and Sans had been going far too much. You were forced to cook and clean and do everything for yourself. But this day you had drawn a picture of you and Sans. Holding hands and being happy in a sunset. You werent always bad. You were a kid once too just like everyone else. When Sans came home that day you ran up excitedly and shoves the paper at him, exclaiming "LOOK, LOOK! SANSY! I DREW US!"

But Sans just grunted in reply and went to go into that room again. But today you just werent having it. You ran up behind him and tugged on his lab coat "SANS! LISTEN TO ME!"

He became irritated quickly, probably having to do with something totally unrelated to you, and shoved you back "PAPYRUS, KNOCK IT OFF!"

You flailed to regain your balance but instead fell down the stairs, smacking your eye open and causing a crack in your skull. Almost all of your small child HP was lost and you barely stood, feeling betrayed and hurt.

Your brother cursed and begun to run down the stairs "Shit-Pap! I'm sorry! Kiddo, are you o-?"

You shoved away when he reached out to touch you, tears creeping into your vision "Leave m-me alone!"

He furrowed his eye sockets and glared "Papyrus! I said I was sorry!"

"Y-Yeah?! W-Well! Y-You're a jerk!" You cried, holding your hurt eye in one hand and the other still holding onto your slightly crumpled paper.

"It was an ACCIDENT! And I've TOLD you so many times before to leave me alone!" He snapped back.

You held up the picture "I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU WHAT I DID! FUCK YOU!"

He grabbed it from you roughly "YOU DON'T *CURSE*!" It tore on accident, but to you that didn't matter. Because your hard work was ruined. You started to cry, your brothers eyes holding nothing but regret "C-Crap-Papyrus, I'm so sorry!"

You threw the other half of the ruined paper on the ground and ran out, ignoring the calls of concern from your mean big brother. You just ran and ran until your legs gave out from under you. And when they did you just laid in the snow, sobbing. Curled up into yourself. After a long long while you noticed how cold it was and that it was dark now. You peeked up from the snow, shivering. You looked from left to right. Where were you? You noticed a water fall just ahead. You sniffled. What was that? Before you could get up to investigate you heard foot steps come up beside you "HEY!" came a child like voice. You shrieked and fell back "Shi-uh!" You blinked at the small scary fish girl in front of you.

She crossed her arms over her chest "Who are YOU?"

You stared in shock before scrambling to get up "I am the GREAT PAPYRUS!" you pointed to yourself.

Her lip curled in disgust "Thats a stupid way to introduce yourself. But WHATEVER. Whats with that scar?" She pointed

Your hand instantly went to cover it, frowning "Oh uh.. my brother-he uh-"

"Your brother hurts you?"

"W-What?! NO!"

"Wow. What a baby." She smirked "Wuss."

You begun to tear up "I AM NOT A BABY! HE DOESNT HURT ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

She started to laugh in your face "WOW! So you suck even more than I THOUGHT! More like Papyrus the PUSSY!"

You screamed, shaking "I AM *NOT*!"

"Oh yeah?! Do you LOOOOOVE you brother?"

You frowned "W-Well, yeah, but-!"

She pointed "Oh my GOD! What a sicko!" The small blue fish girl started to walk toward the water fall "FREAK! HAHAHA! "

"I-I am not!" You yelled, a sobbing mess now

"Oh yeah?! Then prove it to me!"

You stood in shock as she turns to you, expecting something from you. What were you suppose to do? Sans hasnt taught you how to fight. And you were already injured.

The girl snorted "I knew it! You're weak. Your brothers probably weak too!"

"N-No! My big brother could kick your ass!"

"If he's anything like you then no he cant! You cant be strong if you love!" She grinned viciously "You wanna be strong? Cut it out with that baby crap! Only REAL monsters dont love we only have LOVE."

Your brother had taught you about LOVE. He said you didnt need it to be strong. And to not listen to the other monsters but. Was he lying to you? Did he just not want you to be strong? Was... Was he not strong either? He didnt have any LOVE you knew that..

She thumbed to herself "Im gonna be head of the royal guard! I already have 6 LOVE!"

Your eyes went wide. Woah! 6?! Good thing you didnt try to fight her. You mightve become number 7. Youd like to think youd take up a whole love point but in reality you probably wouldnt have even made a dent in her points.. You huffed "Y-Yeah! Well! I-I'll get way more LOVE than you! THEN ILL BE THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! AND YOULL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO ME!" You growled "YOU'LL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Your fists clenched at your side.

She snorted and flipped you off, leaving "Whatever LOSER. That'll be the day."

You'll show her. And your LOSER brother. They'll all pay. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days! I didnt have inspiration. ALSO SORRY FOR MY SPELLING I SUCK AT SPELLING AND IM DYSLEXIC. And spell check doesnt always work. also im on mobile. Im trying to get better though! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS.


	5. Spare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((WARNING!!!! THERE ARE NEW TAGS!! IF YOU READ THEM AND THEN WISH TO CONTINUE READING THEN DO SO! BUT IF YOU DO NOT THEN PLEASE DO NOT! IM SORRY!))  
> Sans only wanted his brother back. How did it all go so wrong so fast?

"I'm sorry for being a bad brother.." You mumbled out, eyes locked on your little brothers. You know you had hurt him in the past by never being there. Being cold and unfeeling. You had just been so obsessed with getting your father back. And you should've seen your brother needed you. Now look at him... And it was all your fault.. More tears welled up in your eyes "Could you ever forgive me?"

Papyrus had a spaced out look about him, staring into nothing passed you. It took him a few moments but he eventually shook his head and grumbled darkly "No."

The tears spilled over and you hugged him closer, sobbing against his armor "Im so so sorry, Boss! I love you so much! I never meant to make y-you like this!"

He scoffed and shoved at you, but not enough to hurt you or make you let go "Make me like this? Like WHAT? Strong? Respectable? You did nothing to earn the right to say you RAISED me like anything. You didn't raise me! I RAISED ME!" You flinched and stared sadly up at your baby brother.

"P-Pap.. Thats how I made you like this.. I had you raise yourself.. Now you're.. so fucked up and angry all the time.. You dont.. you dont know how to love.."

Papyrus held a hand up and you flinched "BOSS! I MEANT BOSS!" He slowly lowered it but you can tell it pained him to not just smack you. You would've smacked you. You're worthless anyway. His world would be better without you. "If.. you wanna kill me and get rid of me.. I wouldnt blame you.." You sniffled, holding him tightly. This was the first time you had ever hugged Papyrus. You didnt ever want to let go. And if you were going to die. You wanted it to be hugging your brother. Thats where you'd want your dust spread anyway.. On the one thing you loved most in the world..

He growled "Shut UP. Thats enough."

You wiped your eyes on his battle body "W-What?"

"I dont have the time or the WANT to listen to your insistent self loathing bullshit. No one cares or wants to listen. So just shut your fucking mouth." You did just that and curled up tighter, focusing on the warmth "...When will you get off me?"

You chuckled, your laughed drenched in your sad thoughts "I probably wont.. Youll have to kill me to get me off.." Maybe if he killed you, you COULD be of use. Get his LOVE count up. You were pretty strong. Worth more than a point you'd reckon. But you doubt your baby brother knows that.. You never did tell him how strong you were. Why would you? Theres no point. You dont fight.

After a awhile longer Papyrus sighed "Can you do the flashy things too?"

You furrowed your sockets and peeked up "Huh? The... flashy things..?"

"...Yknow!" He tossed his arm up "The glowy flashy things that edgy sans did! With the teleporting thingie and the glowing lamps and his eye blinking and shit!"

You couldnt hold back your snort "Magic..?"

He growled and poked you roughly in the forehead and you whimpered, flinching back "SHUT UP! ANSWER THE QUESTION! DO NOT MOCK ME, PEST."

You rubbed your forehead on his chest but nodded "Yeah I can.. Why?"

"...Why have you never done it before?"

You shrugged "Why would I have?"

He huffed "To fight back?! I constantly hurt you! Or what? Do you LIKE it? Sick fuck."

You frowned "No! I dont LIKE it! But.. I like you. I dont want to hurt you, Boss. You're my baby brother."

He snarled "What? Youre pitying me?!"

"N-No! Nothing like that!"

"Then WHY?! THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!"

You laid a hand gently on his face which seemed to spook him. His eyes narrowed and analyzed you. Looking like he was trying to see what your game was. Your plan. How you would attack. You sighed. How did he get this bad? Your eyes stared at the scar on his eye, remembering that day. How when he had finally come back home he had done a 180. No more happy smiles. Pleas for his attention. No more love. Cooked meals. Nothing. "Yknow.. I wish nothing more than to take it back.."

Papyrus quirked a socket at you "What? Take what back?"

You ran your thumb over the crack and he seems to get it, yanking his skull back from your hand "Oh. Yeah well too fucking late." He snarled.

You sighed "I know.. But.. If I could change it I-I.." You whimpered, tearing up "I wouldve loved you and cared for you. Listened. Drawn with you." If only you knew then what you did now. How it'd all turn out. That Gaster was gone forever and there was nothing you could do about it. That it WOULDN'T be worth it..

Papyrus glares quietly as you mumbled to him about your woes "...Well you can't change it. So grow the fuck up and move on. You've already lost me respect some time ago. But this is just sad." He scoffed, shoving at you again "AND FURTHER MORE! What is with all of the touching and affection?! Those things are for WEAK monsters! AND I AM NOT WEAK. Are you trying to rub your uselessness off on me?! WELL IT WONT WORK!"

You groaned and let him continue to shove, hiding your skull in the crook of his 'neck' "B-Boss! I'm sorry! I should've been more attentive! I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE! LOVE ISNT WEAK! IT CAN MAKE SOMEONE STRONGER! MOTIVATE THEM!"

You could feel him getting angrier, tugging roughly at the back of your hoodie again. But you held tight "The only love I need is LOVE! FOOL! RELEASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IMIDIETLY!"

You sniffled and blubbered again your little brother, trying despratily to hold tighter "I-I WONT!"

"ARGH! SANS! LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

"NO!"

"No?! DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME?!"

oopse.. you did.. your eyes were wide, breath caught in your throat. Oh shit. You've never done that before.. Disobey him.. Not since he was a child anyway. "Y-Yeah.."

He huffed and put his arms out stretched "THATS MORE I LIKE IT! Now. Get off!"

You slowly shook your head "N-No.. I meant.. Yeah I said no.. To you."

Your brothers eye socket twitched, hands dropping "Excuse me?" The air turned..hotter.. heavier. Beating down on your skull. If you were ever certain in your life that you were going to die.. It would be now.

Your head shot up as you felt your soul blink twice in tandem with Papyrus', indecating a fight about to happen. You slowly let go as the room went black, the buttons for a fight appearing in front of you both. You scrambled back "P-Pap- please! Lets-Lets talk about this!" You teared up, watching Papyrus stand and crack his bones into place. You did NOT want to have to go through with this.. And you wouldn't. Even at the cost of your life. You would NOT harm one bone on your baby brothers body. Not now. Not ever ever again.

You shakily stood, seeing that it was your turn first because he started the round. Your soul out for Papyrus to see. To destroy. "Papyrus! Please.. please dont do this.." You pleaded, reaching for him but the fighting system wouldn't allow it. Not unless you mercy-ed. Something Papyrus told you never to do. It left you open. Vulnerable to attack. An instant one hit death. Well.. You already were.. So whats there to lose.

Especially when your brothers standing there quietly, not saying a damn word to you. Your hand hovers over the mercy button. Should you do this? Is there another way? What if you died? What about Papy? He'd miss you.. you'd like to hope he would anyway. Although.., You tell your self, He DOES have HIS Sans. He even left you for him. For someone that was less of a burden. He left you with Papyrus. He had to have known this would've happened. Your pupils vanished at the thought. He wanted this to happen to you. Thats why he left you, right? To die. He was tricking you the entire time. His Sans and him were probably having a big laugh at your expense. All of the other Papyrus' and Sans' at the party too. 

'Did you see that sicko?'

'He actually enjoyed it! HAHA!'

'WHAT AN IDIOT!'

'Who would love HIM?!'

'He should just hurry up and die.'

'Just die'

'Die.'

'DIE.'

'DIE!!!'

Your hand landed on the mercy button. The deed had been done.

'Sans is mercying you' appeared in front of you. Your skull lifted to stare at Papyrus, already on your way down into a spiraling depression. Great time to have a breakdown, right? "Boss.. Papyrus.. Please don't do this.."

Papyrus looked disgusted by your action "You're trying to SPARE me?! Wow. You really are nothing more than a useless sack of BONES. Can't even remember the one god damn useful thing I taught you!" He got his attack ready, bringing more salty tears to your eyes, his movements quick and sharp "Why won't you just FIGHT me?! I know you can! You're stronger than you told me!" He growled "Your counterpart nearly killed me himself! SHOW ME THAT TRUE POWER! HURT ME!"

Your head moved on it's own, shaking slowly for you, dazed.

"DO IT!"

Shake shake.

A growl "WHY?! JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"No.."

You saw his hand reach to the fight button "DO IT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

You sniffled "I-I won't hurt you, baby bro.. Not ever again."

His hand trembled over the fight button "Y-You.. YOU.. YOU IDIOT.." He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed 'FIGHT'. But the moment the set up attack was released his eyes shot open and all you could see was regret as the sharpened bones came flinging out at you. Ones on the ground coming toward you, above you, and getting flung at your face.

You tried to dodge as many as you could, but it was obvious you werent going to make it through this. Your brother was just too strong for you now. You were under practiced and overly hurt. And just not in the state of mind ready for a fight. Especially not against your brother.

Out of the corner of you eye you could see Papyrus' repeatedly smashing a button, looking desprat.. worried? About what? Don't worry, bro. It'll all be over in a minute. He won't ever have to worry about you again.

You say but you got out of it. Dodged each and every one of the bones. You both seemed surprised. You slowly smiled at him, opening your mouth to ask if he was proud. Until his face turned sour "SANS! WAIT! WATCH OUT FOR THE-!"

Your soul beat quickened as you stumbled back, watch out?! WATCH OUT FOR WHAT? You tried to get up but you realized that battle had left you BLUE. You could only jump. And only at the right time. A small bone came racing toward you, tears pricked at your eye as you jumped.

Oh no. It wasn't timed right. You came down just as the bone was under you. You and your brother both screamed. You felt your life flash through your eyes. Every drawing Papyrus made. Every time he had tried to play with you. Be interested in what you were doing. Made you food.. So many times.. So many chances to have been able to be a family. And you failed them all. Maybe this is what you deserve. This karma coming back to you from all of those years ago. Your only hope was that Papyrus didn't blame himself when you die... It was your fault you missed the jump. Your fault for making him like this in the first place..

Heh. Who were you kidding? He wouldn't feel guilty. He'd be happy. And thats all you could've wanted. Your eyes closed as you fell. Waiting for the pierce through your soul. For the feeling of your body turning to dust.

But instead all you felt was a pair of boney arms wrap around you, your eyes snapped open just in time to see your savior get hurt by the bone. Was it really worth it? You didn't think so. But all you could get out was a choked up "WHY?!" As he fell, wounded by the bone.

You heard the other Papyrus run through the portal that had been made, shrieking for his brother who was now turning to dust around you. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes "S-Sans- oh god- Sans, why? You didnt-! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT! YOU WERE WORTH SO MUCH MORE THAN I WAS TO EVERYONE! YOU-YOU SELFISH P-PRICK!" You sobbed, hugging him.

He shot a pained smile down at you, his own eyes glistened with tears. His feet and arms slowly started to melt into dust. "Hey.. You mean a lot, kid.. Don't you forget it.."

His Papyrus jumped beside you, tugging you both into a hug "OH MY GOD! SANS! SANS NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHY W-WOULDN'T YOU JUST USE YOUR MAGIC?!"

Sans shook his head, obviously tired "U-Used it all to get here fast enough. H-Had to go through a l-lot of timelines to find this one before this happened.. O-Only enough to uh.. shortcut my way here.. O-Open a portal for ya, Paps.." He coughed, dust falling on the back of Papys scarf "I-I've seen this before.."

Your eyes shot up to him, scared and shocked "W-What? How-?"

His tired dying eyes laid on you "The moment you and my Paps interacted.. You guys created another timeline.. We did this once before.. You died because of our stupidity.."

Papy shook his head, sobbing into his dying brother "Th-Then WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WHEN YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID?!"

Your other self chuckled, his skull starting to melt like the rest of him. Only staying together due to sheer determinaition "Cuz.. If I did there was a chance they would make up.. and b-be brothers.. I-If I didnt th-they were ever going to.. I'm a pretty small price to pay for bringing them back together, P-Pap" He coughed out more dust.

You could see your Papyrus trying to get out of the screen. But until he death was over, it would'nt allow him to.

You sobbed "Sans.. No.."

Papy shook his head and cried into his jacket "SANS! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! I-I WISH-! I WISH THIS DIDNT HAPPEN! I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE! IM SORRY FOR WHAT I S-SAID.."

Sans quietly shooshed him, laying his decaying skull on Papyrus' shoulder "Hey.. I aint mad at ya, lil bro.. 'm not.. Be happy.. for me, ok?"

Papy quickly nodded, holding him tightly.

"h-heh.. i wish i could hug too.. but i aint got no body.." He snickered,

You gently fell to the floor as his body turned to dust, and it traveled faster up to his skull.

"SANS! TH-THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS! YOU'RE DYING!"

Sans smiled back at his brother "Heh.. I thought it was pretty humerus.."

"SANS! PLEASE!" He cried

"Yeah yeah.. m'sorry.. i love ya, baby bro.."

Papy sobbed, their foreheads clinking together as his head dissapeared into dust "I-I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS!"

Once he was fully turned to dust you all just stood there in quiet shock. Not fully understanding what just happened. But you all didnt have much time to process it all because papy was standing up, eye glowing bright red. He growled a growl you had only ever heard from your Papyrus before. Right before he- oh no. You jumped up,not effected by being BLUE anymore since he battle ended. "PAPY! WAIT! D-DONT HURT HIM!"

The other Papyrus shoved you back. Not hard enough to kill you. But it did hurt a bit. More so emotionally. "PAPYRUS! PLEASE! DONT!"

Papyrus held a arm out, gaster blasters appearing behind him. HOW DID PAPYRUS GET THOSE? Did.. Did his Sans teach him? You called out to him again but to no avail.

Your Papyrus back up after hitting mercy "Papyrus.. I didnt.. That was not my intention."

"No.. Your INTENTION was to kill your own brother.. But instead.. Mine had to suffer.  
Because of your EVIL CORRUPTED SOUL." He snapped, the blasters charging up to fire again. You scrambled up, standing in the way of your brother "PAPY!"

His eye twitched "G-Get out of the way, RED!"

You felt yourself flinch involentarily but shook it off "MY BROTHER ONLY HAS 1HP RIGHT NOW! HE HASNT PROPERLY HEALED YET! P-PLEASE DONT KILL HIM!"

His knuckles cracked as he gripped them shut "And why.. in gods name.. should I spare your brother.. WHEN HE DID SPARE MINE?!"

You began to cry again "BECAUSE HE DIDNT MEAN TO! H-HE DIDNT WANNA KILL MR EITHER! H-HE REGRETS IT!"

"How do you know that?!"

"B-Because when he saw I was gonna die he tried so hard to turn it back! TO MERCY ME! I SAW IT! A-AND when it was your brother! He tried even harder to get out of the fight so he could race over and help! H-He isnt bad, Papy! He's just a kid!" You pleaded with the Papyrus you had come to hold so dearly.

He frowned, the blasters disengaging. "S-Sans.." He sobbed, falling to the ground. The fight involentarily hit 'mercy' since he had quit the battle. You ran back over, scooping him up in a hug. How had this all turned so bad so quick?

You placed a small skela kiss on the base of his skull, holding him while he cried over the loss of his dear brother. Was there a way you could fix this? Could you.. Could you reset? No.. You didnt have enough determanaition.. Your eyes widened. But.. what if you found someone who does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!! DONT HURT ME <3


	6. Do it over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has to reset to save Edgy. But at the risk of losing it all?

(POV Red)

"P-Papy?" You cautiously started.

He sniffled and lifted his head from your shoulder. That was the look of a broken man who had lost the light in his life. And you just wouldnt stand for it. "Yeah..?"

"I...I think I know how to get your Sans bad.." You whispered.

He quickly wiped his eyes "H-How?"

"Well...You know how Edgy and I have... the time things where we remember timelines..?" You started

Him and your Papyrus nodded in sync "Yeaaah?" They both said.

You sighed "Well...We just.. need to have the timeline reset..and stop this from happening again.."

Papyrus huffed "And HOW would we do THAT, SANS?"

You flinched but shot him a small glare "You go to the person who resets them.."

He rolled his eyes "And YOU know who?"

"Yes, Boss. Actually... I do." You huffed

He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hip bone to the side as he raised a brow "Uh huh. So. What do we do then, oh wise one?"

You bit your lip "W-Well.."

Papy put a gentle hand to your cheek "Hey.. Its okay. I believe you know how to.. Dont listen to him.. Just... What do we need to do.."

That gave you a small energy burst, cheeks flushing. It finally gave you the courage to speak. Be the leader for once "W-Well.. We need Frisk."

"Frisk?!" Your Papyrus snarled "THAT gloomy shit?! No!"

"But! Boss! It's the only way! They reset the timelines!"

He narrowed his eyes "...How?"

Papy shook his head "Look. I dont care.. Just...just do it.. Please.. I need Sans."

You frowned and nodded, standing "Then...lets get going.."

After getting Papy together and making sure he was at least a little okay, you lead them to the INN. Where you knew the human and their flower were staying. You got the number of the room from the monster up front and knocked on the door. Papy and Papyrus behind you.

Frisk opened the door, same apathetic face as ever. A hand sign went up "...What?"

Flowey poked his head out, stem wrapped around Frisk's arm. Frisk opened the door wider and leant on the frame, brow raised.

You sighed and scratched behind your skull "Look. Kid. I need your help."

A small smirk played on their lips, hands flicking by each word with ease "Oh? What for?"

Your eye twitched "Shut up with the snarky 'oh im so brooding and hate the world' attitude, Frisk. This is serious. I need you to reset a timeline."

Flowey perked up beside them, Frisk snorted, signing "And why should I do that?"

"Uh.. Because I never ask you to do anything? Ever?" You scoff "Please? We-Uh...I.. fucked up bad." You frowned. You felt Papyrus shift awkwardly beside you. Papy's hand gripped tighter in yours.

Frisk stared at you, then their eyes flicked to Papyrus to Papy to your hands then back up at you. They smirked, signing at you "And.. Whats in it for me?"

Flowey gently smacked Frisk with his face "Frisk!" He sighed and smiled sweetly back up at you all "Their still working on behaving. I'm sorry! I'm sure we can help you out.. Right?" His eyes flicked to Frisk, who rolled theirs in return. They crossed their arms over their chest and shrugged, looking away with a small curt nod.

You let out a small pained smile at them "Thanks..Kiddo.. It really does mean a lot to me.. Heh.." Their eyes glanced over, laying on your face as they analyzed how serious this actually was.

That was their next question. How serious was it? How bad did you guys fuck up? You groaned at the phrasing "Someone...accidentally died." The room fell silent for a few beats before Frisk waved their arm quickly, a small loading screen appearing. You flinched back at the sudden change of scenery, checking everything out. You were alone with Frisk and Flowey. Your Papyrus'.. they were gone. Why?

You frowned "Hey. Where are they?"

Frisk's hand hovered over the rest, raising a brow to you. Flowey smiled reassuringly "They're fine! Back in the other world. They aren't like us, Sans. They can't.. They can't remember timelines. I'm sorry."

Your eyes went dark as the realization hit you. They wouldn't remember. Papy wouldn't know you and him.. you guys.. what you were to each other. And.. Oh god. Papyrus. Papyrus wouldn't remember the break through you two had. Everything would go back to the way it was before. "W-When does the timeline start when you reset? Can you control it..?"

Frisk sighed, moving from the reset button. They started signing to him "I can only reset  
back to the start or to save points. But you don't have that ability to 'save'. So. It would start at the beginning of where your timeline was created. To the very beginning," You gripped and un-gripped at your shorts. Contemplating if it was worth it. Was Edgy really worth losing everything? Your brother, your.. whatever you and Papy were.. Your new confidence that you found around Papyrus? "Well? I'm waiting." Their hands wrote out to you as you stared blankly at them.

It took you a few minutes but you finally came to a decision and nodded back at them to do it "Just... Do it. Before I change my mind." Tears stung at your eyes. But. You had to do it. You couldn't be that selfish. You wouldn't ever be that selfish.

They clicked the reset button, then again on the button 'yes' when it asked if they were sure. And suddenly with no more than a blink of an eye, you were thrusted back into the party. The beginning of it all. You were back, seated on that same couch. Staring at that same group of Sans' and Papyrus' that were all practically huddled around.. You smiled. Genuinely smiled. You couldn't believe it. He was back. Edgy was alive. You did it. You jumped up and ran over, earning weird stares from your brother across the room from you. But right now. You couldn't careless. You ran right up to Edgy and wrapped him in a big hug "Sans!"

He jumped, seeming shocked by that. And a little disgusted? Eh. "Um. Yeah?"

You laughed against his shoulder, a few tears leaking out against his jacket. You mumbled into his jacket all about how you couldn't believe he was okay. He was alive. Edgy slowly pried you off of him "What're you doin'?"

You flinched, feeling hurt by the fact that he would just brush you off like that "H-Huh?"

His socket was raised at you and it finally clicked to you. That no one would have remembered anything once you reset. Feeling awkward and a little embarrassed, you backed off. Idiot. Now dont you look fucking stupid? "Oh um sorry heh.. Uh.. Forget about it."

Edgy stared at you like you were fucking insane "Uh huh.. Weirdo."

You clenched your teeth "Hey.. I said I was sorry."

"What? Am I suppose to care? Whats a baby bone like you gonna do?" He grinned, obviously joking "Cry?" But it stung deep. Deep into your very core.

You stepped back, ignoring the hurt that was caused by seeing Edgy laughing at you. After all you did for him. You had done this for him. To live. And he laughs at you for caring? Well.. he didnt KNOW. So you couldn't blame him.. Why should that have surprised you? You reset. You knew this was going to happen. You lost everything. But.. At least Edgy would live. Papy would have his Sans back.. They'd be happy. Just because you got the short end of the deal.. Didnt mean you werent glad you did it in the first place. So. You decided to go find your own brother.

But when you did...

 

SMACK!

You fell back against the outside of the house as he loomed over you, snarl dripping through every word he spat at you "WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU MADE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS BACK THERE! Acting like a WEAK and SPINELESS monster. I TRAINED you better than that, you SWINE."

Your hands shot up to defend yourself, shaking in your coat "P-Pap-I!"

"WHAT?!" He was livid. Oh. In this timeline he hadnt heard you say that before..

Your eyes went dark "B-BOSS! I meant boss! Boss, I-Im so so sorry! Please don't-!" You were lifted into the air with a small gulp. You knew what was coming.

He smacked you against the snow, feeling yourself getting CHILLED to the BONE. You groaned and looked up to your much taller brother as he stood over you, holding you by your neck into the snow.

In his free hand a pointed bone appeared by use of his magic "I'll teach you a lesson you WONT forget."

Your soul stopped for a moment. What was he going to do with that? "B-Boss?"

He used it to tear your under shirt down the middle, showing off your ribs. You shivered as the cold breeze went through you. Oh god. What was he going to do? He reached down with it and begun to painfully carve 'B O S S' Into your collar bone. You went to scream but he gripped your neck, making you shut your mouth right then and there. But that didnt stop you from trying to get away by wiggling and crying quietly to yourself at each scrape. Your fingers digging into the snow below you. Looking for something. Anything to grab onto to. To get you through the pain. But. It was worthless. There was nothing but soft icey snow. Your red tears dripped onto the snow. Leaving a red puddle of ice.

Once he was finished he got off, glaring "Clean yourself up. Slut." He gave you one last hard kick to the ribs and stalked off. You whimpered, turning to your side to let yourself cry. Nothing had changed. It had all gone back to before just as Frisk said. But you chose this. This was your decision.

This time.. You really did deserve it. You sobbed to yourself. Your soul a flick away from dissolving into dust. Now you were branded by him. Forever his. And god did it make you sick.

After a few hours you heard foot steps in the snow. Afraid it was your brother back again because your hp can steadily gone up, you curled up tighter. Hoping maybe he would make it quick.

"...Red?"

Your heart stopped. Was it really..? You peeked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey almost at the end.
> 
> Red-Abused!Sans
> 
> Edgy (When Edgy sans is speaking)-Abusive!Pap
> 
> Edgy (when Red or Edgy Pap is talking)- Other sans
> 
> Papy (When red is speaking) - Other Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fanfic! Please leave feed back if you want it itd be appreciated, thank you


End file.
